The present invention relates to digital radiography (X-ray) sensors designed for use in a filmless radiography system and, more particularly, to rotatable and/or detachable digital X-ray sensors.
While the present invention is considered to be applicable to both the medical and dental professions, for example, for ease in description, the following discussion will focus on an intraoral embodiment of the present invention.
Dentists and oral surgeons typically use x-radiation (“X-rays”) to obtain images of their patients' teeth, mouths and gums to aid in diagnosis and treatment. In traditional oral and dental radiography, a cartridge containing a piece of photographic film is placed in the patient's mouth, for example, behind a patient's tooth, and an X-ray beam is projected through the tooth and onto the film. The film, after being exposed in this manner, is developed in a dark room or a closed processor using special chemicals to obtain a photographic image of the tooth.
More recently, the field of filmless dental radiography has emerged. In filmless dental radiography, an X-ray beam is still projected through the target area such as a patient's tooth, but no photographic film is used. Instead, an electronic sensor is placed in the patient's mouth behind the tooth to be examined. The electronic sensor may include a charge-coupled device (CCD) or any other filmless radiation sensor. The X-rays pass through the tooth and impinge on the electronic sensor, which converts the X-rays into an electrical signal. The electrical signal is transmitted over a wire to a computer, either directly or through a module containing intermediate processing circuitry. The computer then processes the signal to produce an image on an associated output device, such as a monitor or a printer.
Filmless dental radiography offers several advantages over traditional film-based radiography. Most importantly, the electronic sensor is much more sensitive to X-rays than is film, allowing the dosage of X-rays to the patient to be lowered by as much as 90%. Also, the image of the tooth is generated by the computer almost instantaneously, thus eliminating the entire developing process, including the use of potentially harmful chemicals. In addition, because the images are generated electronically, they can be stored electronically in a computer database. Examples of filmless dental radiography systems include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,997 to Robert Schwartz and U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,418 to David Schick. Filmless dental radiograph systems typically utilize a standard desktop computer, such as an IBM or IBM compatible type personal computer.
Recently, various sensors have been developed which are directed to improve the fit and/or performance of sensors within the oral cavity. However, even with the more advanced sensors, typically at least two different sized sensors are necessary to obtain a complete X-ray set of a single patient. Bitewing X-rays are a vital part of any diagnosis and are often the most widely taken X-ray. Periapical X-rays are generally taken for specific diagnosis of dental pathology, particularly for an issue with the tooth root and bone structure supporting the tooth.
Even using different sized sensors, the known sensors are often inadequate at taking full tooth X-rays including the root. Furthermore, often the fixed cable extending from the sensor makes it difficult to properly position the sensor within the oral cavity. Thus, the present invention allows for better sensor placement within the oral cavity which will allow the dental staff to capture better X-ray images.